


A Sated Need

by Invictusimpala



Series: Post-Purgatory Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Dry Orgasm, Love Confessions, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Purgatory, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never been much of a crier, or one to show emotions, but it floods out of him before he can stop it.<br/>“Dean?” Benny asks quietly, worry evident in the tone of his voice.<br/>“Sam, need Sam,” Dean says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sated Need

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Purgatory was primal, pure. It was about the adrenalin rush under skin, the blood caked there left for days. It was the fear of turning and finding yourself dead before you could act, foreign flesh hitting a dull blade.

It was Benny and Castiel.

Benny and Cas are one of the main reasons he made it out of there in one piece. A big, battered, beaten piece, but whole all the same.

However, there was always something missing. Dean realizes what was missing the second he’s in Sam’s arms.

It takes a while for him to admit that’s what he needs. Benny, Castiel, and him have something great going for them. It’s always soft kisses and gentle touches, making love past midnight, cheesy things Dean will never admit to.

He blurts it out late one night while they’re cuddled in bed. As much as Sam misses him, and as much as he misses Sam, they’re in separate rooms.

Benny’s kissing up his neck, Castiel nipping at the sharp bone of his jaw, and tears start to pour down his cheeks. He’s never been much of a crier, or one to show emotions, but it floods out of him before he can stop it.

“Dean?” Benny asks quietly, worry evident in the tone of his voice.

“Sam, need Sam,” Dean says, voice husky and thick from crying. Castiel gets up out of bed, opens the door, shuts it behind himself with a quiet click. Benny holds him close, and it helps to quell the neediness crawling underneath his skin a little.

He hears Castiel and Sam talking outside the door, and he sits up a little higher, lifts his head so he can see Sam and Cas walk through it.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Sam asks.

“I’m fine, Sammy,” falls past his lips despite him not wanting it to. He’s always been fine around Sam, and that’s how it’s going to stay, he tells himself.

“Cas says you’ve been crying, is that true?”

Dean pauses, and then holds his arms out, gesturing for Sam to come closer. Sam crawls up the bed after getting nods from both Castiel and Benny.

“Missed you, need you,” Dean mumbles into his hair, voice muffled by it.

“You need to talk this out with Benny and Castiel before we do anything, Dean,” Sam says, and Dean turns to them both.

“We’re okay with this, Dean. Sam and I just talked it over. As long as Benny is alright with it, we don’t mind adding another person to our bed.”

Dean holds Sam tighter.

Castiel joins them, and then all of them are taking care of him at once. Benny peels back his clothes, throws them to the side. Dean feels so exposed, stripped down and laid bare for all of them to see.

Dean hears the click of a bottle being opened, and fingers are pressed to his hole. He can’t tell who is who, only that there are mouths sucking bruises into his skin, that there are hands touching his body, healing him, and that he’s finally home.

“Sam,” Dean moans, and the fingers stretching him open move faster.

Benny leans down to kiss him, he can tell it’s him by the scruff of his beard scraping against his cheeks, and Castiel is sucking the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth.

Dean calls out as Sam’s fingers brush his prostate.

“Ah!”

“Shush, mon cher, just feel. You deserve this.”

“Unnng,” Dean groans as he comes down Castiel’s throat. He’s so pent up having not come for weeks, and he’s hard again in a matter of minutes. “Please, please, I -- _ah_!” Sam’s fingers are removed.

“Do you want this, Dean?” Sam's cock-head nudges at his hole, and he whines.

Benny and Castiel have never done this with him. They've only ever had oral sex or hand jobs, and Dean's nervous about how it's going to feel, but he's also not willing to wait any longer.

"Sam," he rasps, "please."

Sam begins to slid in. His muscles contract, trying to push the intrusion back out, but Sam's not having it. He keeps rolling his hips to get his dick deeper in Dean, and his eyes roll back in his head.

Benny and Castiel keeps up their ministrations, kissing and sucking at his skin, kissing Sam, lapping at the sweat gathering on both of them.

Dean groans as Sam bottoms out, searching for something to grab onto he finds Benny and Castiel's fingers. He grips onto their hands, and they hush him with licks past his lips that doesn't really count as kissing, but Dean will take it.

"Cas, Benny. Sam! Ah," Dean pants, trying to get Sam deeper, trying to get everyone closer to him.

He must've said that out loud because he's crowded, pounded into the mattress.

He can't come again for a while, but it gives Castiel and Benny a chance to steal Sam's place.

Sam moves to where Cas was on Dean's left side, and then another cock is in him. Castiel isn't any thicker than Sam, but _God damn it_ he's so much longer.

Cas' cock-head brushes against his prostate, and Dean thrashes, legs kicking involuntarily.

"Deeper, please."

"I love you," Sam whispers in his ear.

"I love you," Benny murmurs.

"I love you," Castiel bites out as he fills Dean up with his come.

Dean's splatters all over his chest. Sam and Benny lap at it, their spit chilling Dean's skin.

Dean's loose and pliant now, cock soft between his legs, but Benny still says he can definitely make Dean come again.

And _shit, fuck_ Benny's thick. His cock is veiny and long, flushed a purple color.

Benny sighs as he sinks into Dean's heat. Although he's stretched out, having already taken two cocks, his muscles still clench and he fights against the feeling.

All of them rub up and down his sides.

He lets his body go lax, and then it's _ecstasy_. Castiel and Sam bite so hard into his shoulders that he knows it will leave bruises.

Benny's fingers are going to leave marks, and Dean can't wait to trace the line of them in the mirror tomorrow.

They're imprinting him as theirs, and if he wasn't already about to come on Benny's cock alone, that sure does it for him.

His dick gives a valiant twitch, but he doesn't even harden, just comes dry.

His orgasm makes black dance at the edge of his vision, and he doesn't realize he's blacked out until he's being wrapped up in blankets with other bodies beside him.

Dean hums. His body aches. Not in the way like after a hunt feels, with the burn and ache of joints, but the slow churning of warmth in his gut, the fuzziness of sleep lingering in his worn out muscles.

"Cas," he whispers, and a head pops up from the tangle of unidentifiable bodies.

"Dean, are you alright?"

Sam sits up and Benny follows.

"I'm good. Better than good. I haven't felt like this in," Dean yawns, "ages."

"Do you need anything?"

"Nah. Sleep. Sleep is definitely good." Dean yawns again, and kisses are pressed onto his cheeks.

"Love you guys."

Mumbled responses are all he hears because he passes out again. It's with an arm across his waist, a body haphazardly laying on top of him, that he wakes.

The sun is shining, and for the first time in a long while, he feels whole.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
